Pokémon Special: The Next Generation
by A New Username
Summary: A girl with who could only be called a prodigy, born with a natural talent for battling. Her mother died when she gave birth, leaving the girl with only her battle-addicted father. Then, even her father left her, vanishing without a trace. So she left home, determined to find him and bring him back. This is the story of Topaz Pallet and her struggle to find her father, Red.


Pokémon Special: The Next Generation

Arc I, Chapter One: Topaz, Violet and Teal

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, readers! This is my first try at the Pokémon fandom, so please be gentle! Even more, this is my first Pokémon Special story! Sorry for the short length of the first chapter, but I promise to try to make the others longer!**

**Like I said, this takes place in the ****Pokémon Special universe, though I'm going to map out locations as they are in the video games. Also, I'm setting it up in arc style, meaning that if I get good enough reviews, I might go on to another region and use different characters once I'm done with with the main character's adventures in Kanto.**

**I guess that's about it for now!**

**Have a good read, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

One Year.

That's how long it had been since Topaz was abandoned by her father, Red. But she didn't want to believe that he just abandoned her. She wanted to believe that he… disappeared.

Her mother, Yellow, had died when she gave birth to Topaz, leaving the girl with only her battle-crazed father to raise her. Of course, seeing him battle with his Pokémon every day quickly made her grow to dislike the sport, so she never did partake in her dad's favorite pastime with him.

What a mistake that was. After he left, Topaz began to deeply regret every time she refused to battle with Red. She knew that moping would never get him back, of course, so on her tenth birthday, she made a decision…

"I'm going to go on a journey to bring daddy back!"

* * *

Grabbing her sole Pokéball, use to contain her one Pokémon, Chupi (a Pikachu), from her nightstand, Topaz quickly left her room, running to the front door.

_There's no turning back!_ Topaz thought, smiling with confidence.

"Pika!"

A high-pitched noise rang through the house, followed by the sound of small footsteps running towards Topaz. Then, her golden electric mouse came around the corner, running up towards her and jumping up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Chupi!" Topaz said to the energetic Pokémon, rubbing its head to show her affection for it. "Ready to go?"

"Pika!" it sounded in confirmation.

_Then let's go!_ Topaz thought at it, walking out the door. Chupi nodded its head, giving signal that it had heard its trainer's thoughts.

Topaz was a Viridian Forest trainer (though she didn't like to battle), a trait that she inherited from her late mother. This meant that she had the power to talk to, understand, heal, and increase the power of her Pokémon. That, combined with the skills she had learned from her father just by watching, made her feel assured that she would easily accomplish her goal.

As soon as she walked out of her house in Pallet Town, she was met with a very cocky-looking boy with brown hair that came down to his mid-back. Said boy looked to be about Topaz's age, albeit slightly taller and more muscular.

"Hey, Topaz!" the boy said, looking down to meet her eyes.

She refused to do so, choosing to walk past him to get to the Pokémon lab a few doors down. Of course, the boy followed her the whole way, constantly trying (and failing) to get her to acknowledge him. Chupi kept growling at the boy whenever he talked, but he just wouldn't take the hint.

Once they arrived at the Pokémon lab they both entered, Topaz walking straight up to a man with spiky brown hair and saying, "Green."

Said man looked at her, cracking a small smile. "So, you decided to become a trainer after all?"

"I'm going to find my daddy, and then I'm bringing him back to Pallet Town. I just need another Pokémon for my journey."

Green sighed, his smile disappearing. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. So, do you want Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?"

Green pointed over to a table, where three Pokéballs resided. Inside them, she could clearly see three Pokémon looking at her intently.

She didn't even hesitate before walking over to the table, picking up the Pokéball on the far left. "Bulbasaur, obviously. That's the one daddy chose."

_I'm gonna name you, 'Saur', _Topaz thought at the grass Pokémon, watching it nod from inside its Pokéball.

She then walked over to another table before Green could say anything, grabbing one of the devices from it and holding it up to her Pokéballs. "I'm sure you want me to take a Pokédex, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

Then, the boy walked up from behind her, tired of being ignored. "Hey, dad," he said, pointing to Green. "Can I have one, too?"

"Of course, Teal," green replied, pointing to the table. "Go and pick one."

"Yes!" the boy known as Teal shouted in joy, running over to the table and grabbing a Pokéball. "Charmander, I choose you!"

He released Charmander from its Pokéball, and the fire lizard fell into his arms happily. Teal then walked over to the other table, picking up the second, and last, Pokédex.

"C'mon, Topaz!" Teal shouted at Topaz as she began walking out of the lab. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Sighing at his enthusiasm, Topaz continued walking, then said, "Outside. I don't want to mess up Green's lab."

"Right!"

When Topaz arrived outside, she restrained the urge to shield her crimson eyes from the afternoon sun. Because of the color of her eyes, inherited from her father, she was hypersensitive to light. Instead of shielding her eyes, she shook her head, making her blonde bangs fall over her eyes.

Teal ran out of the lab, going past Topaz and stopping a few meters in front of her.

"Ready?" Teal queried, looking at Topaz confidently.

"Always."

_He thinks that I don't know how to battle just because I haven't battled before. He's in for a surprise,_ Topaz thought, smirking.

"All right, Charmander! Let's go!"

The fire lizard jumped out of Teal's arms, growling fiercely. With its size, however, the growling only made it sound cute.

"Char!"

Topaz threw her Pokéball into the air, where it opened and let out the frog-like grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur. The Pokéball flew back into her hands, and she immediately yelled a command.

"Saur! Tackle!"

The Bulbasaur ran at Teal's Charmander, hitting it with a ferocious tackle. Charmander flew back from the impact, landing at Teal's feet with a _thud_. It got up just in time to avoid another tackle attack from Topaz's Bulbasaur, who had already been given orders to keep going on the offensive.

"Charmander! Scratch!" Teal shouted in desperation.

"Saur! Dodge it, then jump and use Leech Seed!"

Topaz's Bulbasaur did as it was told, swiftly dodging Charmander's attack and jumping into the air. From the air above Charmander, Bulbasaur shot three seeds out of the green bulb on its back, all of which landed on top of Charmander and phased into its body.

Almost instantaneously, Charmander fell to the ground in pain, the seeds taking effect and sapping its vitality. At the same time, Bulbasaur seemed to be completely revitalized.

"All right, finish it off, Saur!" Topaz shouted. "One more Tackle!"

Her Bulbasaur charged at Teal's Charmander once more, and with the seeded Pokémon being too weak to move out of the way in time, Saur hit it with ease. Charmander flew backwards, landing at Teal's feet once more. It tried to get up slowly, but just before it got to its feet, it collapsed, unconscious.

The seeds that were sapping its life phased back out of Charmander, falling to the ground with a gentle noise.

"No! Charmander!" Teal shouted, bending down and scooping his new Pokémon up. "Are you okay?!"

Topaz walked up to her Bulbasaur, rubbing it on the head affectionately before turning to Teal and saying, "Don't worry, it's just fainted. You can take it back to the lab and get it healed before setting off."

"What about you?" Teal queried. "Will you wait, or are you going to leave now?"

"I'm going. Every second I take is a second wasted in the search for daddy."

"I see…" Teal said, looking down. "Well, good luck finding him."

"Thanks," Topaz said, giving Teal a small smile. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

With that, the two childhood friends parted ways.

* * *

Several hours passed, and Topaz had already almost reached Viridian City.

"No trainers yet… beating wild Pokémon just doesn't get Saur and Chupi as strong."

"Pika!" Chupi shouted from Topaz's shoulder, letting her know that someone was nearby.

"A trainer?"

Chupi shook her head, jumping off Topaz's shoulder and running off.

"Wait up!"

When Topaz finally caught up with Chupi, she found her Pikachu staring down two people in strange black uniforms with a symbol akin to an orb with flame emanating from it on their shirts, both of whom had nets filled with captive Pokémon behind them.

"Are you Pokémon poachers?" Topaz asked them, gritting her teeth.

"What?!" one of them shouted in mock hurt. "Don't compare us with mere crooks! We are members of the illustrious Team Soul!"

"Yeah! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you run along, little girl!" the other one said cockily.

"You've already done three things to offend me," Topaz said darkly, rage burning in her eyes. "The first: you're kidnapping Pokémon. The second: you underestimated me. But the third… no one… and I mean _no one_, calls me a little girl!"

Topaz threw her Bulbasaur's Pokéball into the air, releasing it into the field. It growled menacingly.

"Oh, so you want a fight?" the first member of Team Soul queried rhetorically, getting out a Pokéball of his own.

"Then we'll give you one!" the other said, getting out his Pokéball.

They both released their Pokémon at the same time, letting out a Slowpoke and a Drowzee.

_Damn! Poison types are weak to psychic attacks! My Saur is at a disadvantage here!_ Topaz thought frantically. _Come on, think! What can I do… wait, that's it!_

"Saur! Use Vine Whip to throw them into the air for Chupi to hit with Thunder Shock!"

Bulbasaur quickly drew out its two vine-like appendages from underneath its bulb, grabbing one of the enemies' Pokémon with each and throwing them high into the air with tremendous strength. Chupi then hit both of them with two jolts of electricity while they were in the air, making them fall down with singe marks all over their bodies.

The Slowpoke was knocked unconscious instantly due to the super-effective electric attack, but the Drowzee still stood strong.

"Drowzee! Use Confusion on her Bulbasaur!" the owner of the Drowzee shouted, pointing at said Bulbasaur.

"Chupi! Stop it with another Thunder Shock!"

Chupi let out another jolt of electricity, successfully stopping the Drowzee in its tracks before it could hit Topaz's Bulbasaur with the super-effective Confusion attack. Sparks of electricity began to run around the outside of Drowzee, indicating that it had been paralyzed by Chupi's most recent attack.

"All right! Now, use tackle, Saur!" Topaz shouted, prompting her Bulbasaur to run at the Team Soul member's Drowzee with alarming speed.

"D-Drowzee! Dodge!" the Team Soul member commanded frantically.

In its slowed state, the Drowzee just barely managed to dodge Bulbasaur's attack, but never saw the next attack coming: a Quick Attack from Chupi. The force of Chupi's swift blow sent Drowzee flying backwards into its owner, knocking them both unconscious.

The still-conscious Team Soul member backed away, shouting, "Okay, we give! We'll release the Pokémon!"

He hurriedly opened the nets, letting all the Pokémon go, and then he roused his partner, and… they ran away.

"Hmph," Topaz grunted. "Weaklings."

She went over to her Bulbasaur and Pikachu, patting them on the head lovingly. "You did great, guys." She then withdrew her Bulbasaur, allowing Chupi to hop on her shoulder before continuing onward.

* * *

Viridian City was very similar Pallet Town.

As Topaz walked through the streets, looking for the gym of the city, she couldn't help but notice this fact.

_The only real difference between Viridian and Pallet other than size is that Pallet has less trees and more grass. Other than that, it's almost exactly the same._

Soon, Topaz stumbled upon the Pokémon Center, deciding to go in and ask for the location of the gym.

Entering through the sliding door, Topaz looked around in awe at the building that was at least twice as large as her own house.

"So this is a Pokémon Center?" Topaz said, walking towards the front desk.

"Wait, you've never been to a Pokémon Center before?" a female voice said from behind Topaz, sounding completely disbelieving. "What rock did you crawl out from?"

_Just ignore her…_ Topaz thought, continuing to walk towards the front desk.

When she reached the desk, Topaz handed her Pokéballs over to the nurse. However, Chupi refused to go back into its ball when the nurse told it to, prompting Topaz to explain to the nurse that it hated to be kept in its Pokéball.

Once Topaz's Pokémon were fully healed, she began to walk out, only to be blocked by the same girl who had insulted her earlier. Said girl had silver hair and Violet eyes, and looked to be about a year older than Topaz.

"Look, I'm sorry for insulting you earlier," the girl said, an apologetic smile on her face. "My name's Violet. What's yours?"

"Topaz."

The girl, now known to Topaz as Violet, said, "Okay, Topaz! Wanna battle?"

"No," was Topaz's instant reply. "I'm wasting time as is. I need to get to the gym."

Violet tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why?"

"I'm looking for someone, and I think he's at the Pokémon League, past the Elite Four. So I need to get all the gym badges to get there."

Violet shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, but the gym in this town is going through renovations. You wouldn't be able to battle there. That, and the fact that the Viridian City Gym is the toughest out of all of them."

"Well, I guess Pewter City is calling me."

With that, Topaz left the Pokémon Center, leaving a very agitated Violet behind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after successfully maneuvering herself through Viridian City, she found herself standing before the route gate that led to the…

_Viridian Forest… the place of my ancestry._

"Well… maybe I'll find some trainers to battle."

Without any hesitation, Topaz entered the route gate, eager to see the home of her ancestors.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Hopefully is was acceptable enough for you.**

**So yeah, I can't think of anything else to say! One last thing before I go! The disclaimer!**

**I don't own the Pokémon games, nor do I own Pokémon Special!**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
